Lyudmil
is a character that appears in the radio drama Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection. Background According to the radio drama Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection, Lyudmil was a servant to Adrian in the days shortly after his mother Lisa's death. Lyudmil's parents and many of his fellow villagers were healed by Lisa. When she was falsely convicted of witchcraft, he attempted to help her escape. He ultimately failed, Lisa was burned (or hung) as a witch, and Lyudmil was declared a traitor. He became very embittered toward the humans who had betrayed her kindness and sought out Lisa's son, Alucard. When he found him, Lyudmil told him of his past and how he felt about it. Alucard told him that his mother would not wish for him to hate the humans, as she had told him. With nowhere else to go, he insisted upon staying by Alucard's side. He became Alucard's servant and lived with him at Dracula's Castle. Story One day, Alucard and Lyudmil were talking in the castle garden about some of the white flowers that Lisa loved. He reminisced to Alucard about some of the aspects of life at his old village, such as a crown of flowers that they would make to hand out to girls. Alucard asked him if he would like to go back there someday, but Lyudmil said that he would be executed as a traitor and that he should remain with Alucard. The temptation to return to his village proved to be too much, though, and Lyudmil returned; however, he only found destruction there. It is unclear exactly what had transpired, but it is likely that at the beginning of Dracula's revenge against humanity for his wife Lisa's death, Dracula's incubus servant Magnus arrived at the village with other minions and destroyed or dispersed all the residents there. Magnus brought Lyudmil to the brink of death, but the incubus left him alive as a temptation for Alucard. Lyudmil woke up to find Alucard beside him, but did not know how he had gotten there or what had happened. Magnus then tempted Alucard with Lyudmil's blood, saying that he would not die if Alucard would only take it. Alucard resisted for a while, but in the end, he likely gave in. Alucard and his Imp would then defeat Magnus. This incident may have triggered a brief episode in Alucard's life where he actively sought out the blood of humans. Magnus later showed Maria visions of Alucard draining the blood of young maidens, perhaps during this time period, although it is not clear if this vision was true or not. Though Lyudmil eventually became a vampire, it is not clear if Alucard turned him or not, though Magnus would later like him to believe that he did. Lyudmil became a demon who festered with hatred for humanity for what it had done to Lisa. What he did for the next 350 years is unknown, but in the year 1798 (one year after Alucard had awoken from his 300-year slumber), likely due to the machinations of Magnus, he returned and began to drink the blood of maidens in the village that Alucard and Maria had settled in. This drew the attention of the vampire hunter Richter Belmont, and separately the "self-proclaimed" vampire hunters Cyril and Alexis, who arrived in the village to investigate. Lyudmil fought with Magnus against Alucard, Maria, Richter, Cyril and Alexis. Lyudmil eventually came to his senses and turned on Magnus. Due to his wounds during the battle, he died in the presence of his friend Alucard. Gallery CD Cover Lyudmil.JPG Radio Drama CD Lyudmil.jpg External links *Crystal Sanctuary Blog *Forbidden Library Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Cast Category:Vampires Category:Nocturne of Recollection Characters